metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/RoyboyX 4
This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it. RoyboyX running for Adminship for access/RoyboyX 4|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) (1/3/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 01:56, 14 July 2011 (UTC) - Former administrator with two failed attempts at regaining rights, currently a patroller. Is a controversial user, but is thought by many to be a good editor despite his past here. -- [[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::As an administrator, I patrolled edits without any complaining (believe it or not, I missed it when I was revoked of my rights) and though my deletions may have been unjustified sometimes (such was the case during C&C) I wish to now reserve the right to delete any files or categories that clutter our database. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::I have self-proclaimed myself as a four time flaw killer, and I am verging on killing a fifth. Over the course of my career here I have, in addition to correcting other problems with the wiki, removed all red links, had the C&C Policy enforced, had the bestiary categories deleted, as well as the grandfathered fangames, added talkheaders to all articles still lacking them, and I am verging on the "extermination" of the stubs. I am soon to have all expanded. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::Regrettably, with many users here, most notably ChozoBoy. My actions were inexcusable during C&C, but I was very much manipulated and influenced by my sensitivity to people's perceptions of me. I struggle to move forward in the future. General comments }} * Links for RoyboyX: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Lemme just say something to you all. Discussing and judgement are not my strengths, alright? My actions are inexcusable, but I think you need to understand why it happens. I am paranoid for a reason. There used to be a user who stalked me around under many different identities, threatening all the while. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 23:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Support #'Support' Whoops, seems like I accidentally voted on an old RFA. In any case though, Royboy has improved, and he can certainly be a good mod. Mr. Anon 14:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) #'Support' per Anon. --HavocReaper 22:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose' I'll admit that RoyboyX is a good editor, but that doesn't outweigh his flaws IMHO. Some reasons: I calmly asked him to not swear on his talk page, to which he basically replied no. Unwillingness to compromise is a very bad thing when you're an admin and I don't want an admin running around leaveing "fuck this man" in his edit summaries. He also tried to make that recent RfC pass so that he could get admin status. So he tried to manipulate the system too. And he's paranoid and aggressive. If you look on User:Blaze of Fire's talk page he openly accuses Blaze of being his long hated rival Chozoboy. Those are my reasons. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento']]~ 20:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) #Oppose - RoyboyX is a good editor however he has behavioral issues that I truly think are unbecoming of one that desires to be an administrator. Any time that I think he is doing better, he's proven me wrong. Such examples are his summary on this revision and his rant on Blaze of Fire's take page about him supposedly being ChozoBoy. If he can shape up I may support him in the future but as for know, I really do not think he should be an administrator. 1qazxsw23edcvfr45tgbnhy67ujmki89olp0 19:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) #'Oppose'- As anyone who has spent time on this wiki knows, Roy and I have some rather different ideas about the direction in which the site should be taken. I like his work ethic in eliminating red links, stubs, and so forth, but he often gets rather... overzealous, and does things that I think are rather unprofessional and detract from the quality of Wikitroid. Until he stops taking these sorts of actions, I would rather he lacked any real power. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Comment - Hey, remember how you said you deeply respected me and my work and how you'd make it up to me? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 22:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Comment- Is this seriously a "calling in debts" thing now? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::*'Comment''' - Just pointing it out. Know he'll say forget it, but pointing it out anyway. Promises are promises. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 22:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Comment- You're "just pointing it out" because you want another support. Don't use stuff like that, win fairly. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::This isn't an appropriate discussion for an RfA. Kindly talk about the candidate and his qualifications please. 'Doctor ''' 22:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Neutral This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it.